Talk:Robert Accutrone
Name Obviously he is currently unnamed. Can we change it to something like "Bespectacled Vandenreich"? Steveo920, 13:59, January 6, 2013 :It is a placeholder name. No sense in changing one placeholder name to another placeholder name. It requires too much work.-- Heilig Pfeil Didn't he fire Heilig Pfeil from his pistols? If he did shouldn't we add it? Inhale (talk) 18:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Difficult to say, but phrase it this way, he has a gun, it shoots "bullets" why should those bullets explicitly be Heilig Pfeil, besides I'm fairly certain they have to physically create a Heilig Pfeil, they don't just appear as a form of attack, they are more or less arrows, they dont just appear without creation, from what we have seen anyway, he could be a unique case, but you can never know, sorry for the late reply.Skitzo1 (talk) 20:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Heilig Pfeil was specifically stated to be the Quincy Arrows, so no, he didn't fire them and it shouldn't be added to the page. Quincy: Vollständig Is it worthwhile to note that he can temporarily release it to surprise opponents?Skitzo1 (talk) 18:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Deceased So it's safe to say he's dead? Along with those who were struck with Auswählen (Bazz-B and NaNaNa)? Since Auswählen kills the Quincy for sure, all three should be categorized as deceased? I only brought this up here because Robert's the only one of the three who was shown to have his flesh stripped off. Yatanogarasu (talk) 17:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Well, Robert was the only one we have seen to both be hit by the light and have his flesh stripped. Nanana and Bazz-B have not been stripped of their flesh, and Liltotto was still alive even after her powers were stolen. We don't have enough to confirm their deaths. :Aside from Robert's, that is. ::True enough, but can someone authorized please add that category for Robert then? Also, Bazz-B and NaNaNa are most likely dead, since they were struck directly by the light, Liltotto was merely grazed. Yatanogarasu (talk) 16:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) If you've read the recent bleach chapters, it's unfortunate that Bazz-B and NaNaNa are still alive and have thier powers in tact. Next to that, Xilinoc explained to me that the true power of Auswählen is in it's redistribution power. And death is simply an after-effect that could probably vary between individuals and could be dependent on a Quincy's age and breed. We may have to wait for further confirmation of the deaths of certain Quincies such as BG9 and Robert Accutrone. Poweltav (talk) 17:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Something Missing I noticed we're missing the kana for Roberts name, I believe that it should be added (note: I'm not sure if kana is the proper term for it but hey at least I tried) Mr.Rig and Zig 04:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :It'll be added when the raw comes out, which should be sometime this week.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Robert Accutrone's breifcase Hi guys I just want to know why won't the guy who edits the page for strenritter n Robert Accutrone accept that he holds a briefcase. Don't believe me here is proof. http://mangafox.me/manga/bleach/v56/c497/16.html http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=1046942 Tell me he isn't holding a briefcase in either of those pictures, if he isn't what is he holding? Firstly Luke can you please sign yours discussion posts for future? Can do this by adding four tildes (~~~~) at the end. Also, please lets try to calm down over this, you are ranting about an issue, in the middle of an article so how is a new reader supposed to properly gauge what the article is about without getting distracted by a user's rant left in the middle of the appearance section? So please, take a step back and lets speak about this calmly. No need to put your issue in the middle of an article, then on a talk page then on a blog and then message the FB page, we only need to see the discussion once. Now the proper path was to open a discussion here and then wait patiently for a response. But there is also A BLOG on this so I would invite you to respond to Xilinoc's question on the matter and I will close this off. Thanks for trying to help improve our articles but lets keep rational about it.